Fixing the Bidet
by Kilwa Die Hard
Summary: When you move in a village, you should not expect everything to be in perfect shape. This story is based on what happened to us in our house.
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing the Bidet**

When you move in a village, you should not expect everything to be in perfect shape. For example; that sink we normally throw our water when washing dishes, well this sink is different it has a limited throw of water. If you throw more than two glasses of water in it, expect your sink in the bathroom to leak. Trust me, the water that comes out is clear but the smell…. It smells like pee!

But that's not all, there's still one more problem to be discovered by our beloved neighbors. Okay, now that's done, let's proceed to the story….

It was a hot afternoon in 106C Cairo Street, green park village. In there resided our favorite couple, Nico and Maki along with Nico's siblings. Maki was busy looking at her schedule in the tablet in the living room. After twelve long years in college Maki finally takes over her family hospital. Nico was, in the kitchen, carrying an eight months old baby in her arms, the offspring of Nico and Maki.

And Kotarou is browsing something on his phone, yes, Kotarou is now old enough to know this things. When suddenly….

_**PPPPSSSHHHH!**_

The sound of strong pressure of water was heard by the couple.

"What was that?" Nico asked still carrying the baby.

"Wait I'll check it." Maki said, standing from her sitting position in the couch towards the bathroom.

When Maki was about to enter the bathroom, she was met with wet tiles. Panicking, she opened the bathroom door only to regret it, for she was now slowly getting wet by the strong springkle of water towards her.

At that moment, Nico was approaching Maki when said person suddenly slamed the bathroom door close. Maki wiped some water in her face before facing her wife, Nico.

"The hose of the bidet exploded."


	2. The show must go on!

**The shower must go on!-I mean show!**

"Well hurry up and close the water meter, you idiot!" Nico said. Even after those years, the two never failed to argue everyday, at least. Maki simply waved that statement off and proceed to get the tools. "Kotarou! Help Maki close the water meter!" at that moment Kotarou came out of his room slightly tumbling on his steps but regained his balance. "Coming!" replied Kotarou, hurriedly running to the door where Maki was waiting.

"W-Wait don't go-"too late for Maki to warn the boy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My feet!" Kotarou yelled, skipping back inside the house. "As I was saying. Don't go outside without your slippers on, or else your feet will burn." Maki stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Both pair wore their slippers and went outside. Once they reached the water meter, ah, I mean water meters. There where about six water meters and Kotarou doesn't know which one to close.

"Where's the right one one-chan?" Kotarou asked looking at the water meters.

"We're letter C right? There might be something . . . . . . .this one's F." Maki said, pointing to the last water meter on her right. And don't get Maki wrong, she didn't get infected by Nico's stupidity, they have just transferred here nine months ago and being a doctor always put her away from their house. She can only get at least seven days in amonth as day off and this day is one of them. Kotarou followed Maki's pointer and saw a faded F, he look to his left to see a faded A.

"Wait, how do we close it?" Kotarou said, trying to close the water meter in the. . . whatever that thing is called to. Then Maki saw some valves, she counted it and match to the six water meters. "I think this one?" Maki said, wiping sweat, I really mean this, their clothes are sticking to their backs. The umbrella did little to protect them from the scorching heat of the sun.

Kotarou turned the valve but to no use, the water meter kept on spinning, and if they can't close it, they'll have a hard time cleaning the flooded bathroom. I mean really? Who's the idiot that didn't think putting some drainer in the comfort room? How dumb is that.

"Go back inside Kotarou, ask Nico-chan how to close this thing." Kotarou nodded, running back to the house. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Kotarou shouted to his sister.

"You haven't closed it yet?"

"Uhmn. We don't know how to." Kotarou wailed.

Nico sighed, putting the baby to the crib before facing Kotarou again. "Call Maki-chan here and guard the baby ." Kotarou ran to the door again and yelled to Maki to come inside.

"And here I thought the great Maki-chan knows how to close a water meter, what a shame." Nico teased the red headed girl.

"Well, forgive me your majesty. I thought being a doctor is easy. You can punish me tonight for being an idiot today, your highness." Maki whispered the last sentence to Nico's ear, making the girl shudder and get flustered before storming out of the house. Maki smiled to herself, contented at Nico's reaction.

Since I took the liberty to act as Maki, I don't know what those two had done, let's continue, anyway.

Maki entered the bathroom, it's already flooded and the water hasn't stopped yet. She stepped inside, grabbed the hose and blocked the flow of water and of coarse that would only result to lessening the amount of water coming out from it. Until finally, no water came out of the broken hose, she closed the valve of the bathroom and went to their room to grab a towel to dry herself.

Nico stepped inside the house along with Kotarou. Both are sweating heavily while Maki . . . was completely drenched in water.

"Onee-chan! What happened to you?!" Kotarou said, looking at Maki who was busy drying herself.

"I tried to block the flow of water, that's why I'm drenched."Maki stated. "But I'm glad. . ." she continued, looking at Kotarou.

"Eh?" Kotarou tilted hid head.

"That you didn't inherit your sister's stupidity"

"HEY!"

**The end. **

**There's still lots of things that happened after that, but I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
